Viñetas Soul Eater
by Yuuki Ackerman
Summary: 20 viñetas sobre Soul Eater, compuestos mayoritariamente por SoMa. También habrán leves menciones de Black StarxTsubaki y KidxChrona. ¡Anímense a leer!
1. Reflexiones

**Hey! He vuelto a esta página con una serie de viñetas sobre Soul Eater, sobre todo con SoMa.**

**He pensado que serán 20 mini-fics, por que 10 son pocos y 50 muchos. Intentaré subir uno por fin de semana aunque puede haber ocasiones en las que esté muy ocupada y no pueda subirlo.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la idea de este fic.**

* * *

**Reflexiones**

Me acomodé mejor en el césped del parque y observé como mi técnico hablaba con las demás chicas en un banco cercano.

-Qué paz, ¿no, chicos?-dijo Kid mientras miraba como Patty se levantaba y daba saltos infantilmente.

-Sí, no tenemos ninguna misión que hacer-suspiré con aburrimiento.

-¡Mirad la parte buena!¡Ahora tendréis más tiempo para ver la grandiosidad de vuestro ore-sama!-saltó con entusiasmo Black Star.

Al joven shinigami y a mí se nos formó una gotita en la sien mientras le observábamos posar con energía.

Ahora que habíamos derrotado al kishin Asura no teníamos muchas misiones, puesto que la locura se había extinguido mayoritariamente del mundo. La parte positiva era que ahora podía reflexionar sobre aquel tema que me carcomía desde hace algún tiempo.

Ella. La chica de la que me sentía fuertemente atraído. Mi compañera de batallas.

Mi vista se dirigió a la hierba donde estaba recostado. Era de un alegre color verdoso, como sus ojos, en los que me perdía cada vez que los miraba.

Maka era violenta, con muy mal genio, terca y en varias ocasiones me había logrado sacar de mis casillas, pero todo aquello era aplacado por su amabilidad, gran espíritu y lo más destacable, su valentía.

Porque su habilidad no era un poder mágico, era su imparable coraje.

Y aunque sus Maka-Chops me causaban un terrible dolor de cabeza, su sonrisa siempre mitigaba el dolor. Además, era mejor sentir una enciclopedia incrustada en mi cráneo que verla llorar, más si era por mi causa.

Una leve brisa hizo que mis albinos cabellos se despeinaran más de lo que ya estaban. Y me di cuenta de algo: ¿Cómo es que me había vuelto tan ñoñamente cursi? Supongo que es lo que conlleva enamorarse.

Puede que algún día le confesara mis sentimientos.

Una pelota de baloncesto golpeó fuertemente mi hombro izquierdo.

-¡Hey!-me quejé-¿A qué ha venido eso?

La dueña de mis pensamientos se acercó apenada hasta quedar enfrente mía.

-Lo siento Soul-dijo con una sonrisa, acto que me hizo copiarlo. Se veía muy tierna.-¿Por qué no te nos unes al partido?-preguntó alegremente.

-Vale, ¿por qué no? Estará bien ver como pierdes ante mí-contesté mientras en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa socarrona.

Maka infló sus mejillas de indignación y su mirada adqurió un tono desafiante.

-No cantes victoria tan rápido, Evans-susurró mi técnico.

-Ya lo veremos Albarn.

Nos dirigimos al campo donde se encontraban los demás para dar comienzo a un intenso partido. Chicos contra chicas.

Sí, aquella era la chica que me había conquistado. Posiblemente en un futuro no muy lejano le declarase mi amor.

Robé la pelota de las manos de Liz, quien me dirigió una fulminante mirada, y se la pasé a Black Star, que anotó otro punto para nuestro equipo.

Estaba seguro que en este día ya no me aburriría más, y lo comprobé al ver a la rubia desesperarse a causa de otra canasta por nuestra parte.

Sería un día muy entretenido, porque podría pasarlo junto a ella.

.

**End.**

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora :3**

**No creo que este fin de semana suba otro capítulo, pero quien sabe puede que os sorprenda.**

**¿Merezco algún Review? ;/;**

**Se despide, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	2. Pensamientos sobre él

**Hey! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otra viñeta Soul Eater.**

**Doy gracias a Auri Leonhardt por ser de alma caritativa y darme un review, en serio, gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo esta loca idea que surgió en mi mente.**

**Ya podéis leer.**

* * *

**Pensamientos sobre él.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiré con fastidio al observar a mi compañero dormido sobre el sofá de la sala.

Le había explicado varias veces que tenía que recoger las cosas que dejaba tiradas por el apartamento y él simplemente se había tumbado despreocupadamente. Seguidamente me había dirigido a mi habitación para aplacar mi enfado, y después de media hora había salido para ver si los objetos esparcidos por el salón estaban en su lugar correspondiente.

No hallaba cambio alguno a como estaba antes de mi rabieta. Y lo peor de todo, ¡el vago de mi guadaña se encontaba durmiendo!

Esto era el colmo, empecé a buscar algún libro lo suficientemente grueso como para poder dejarle inconsciente un par de días.

-¿Ocurre algo, Maka-chan?-preguntó un gatito oscuro encima del sofá que detuvo mis acciones de búsqueda.

-Hola Blair, ¿dónde te habías metido?-cuestioné, evitando su pregunta.

-No me cambies de tema-musitó enfadada, me había pillado. Luego miró al cuerpo que se encontraba debajo suya-¿Otra pelea con Soul-kun?

-Sí...-suspiré derrotada.

-No entiendo como os peleáis tanto si sois compañeros.

-Es que él es un...-acallé todo lo que iba a soltar, no eran palabras muy agradables.

-¿Es...qué? Vamos suéltalo, no es bueno guardarse las cosas-propuso con una sonrisa traviesa. Me pareció sospechoso, pero lo dejé pasar.

Cogí aire y me preparé mentalmente para soltarlo todo.

-Soul es un vago, idiota, cretino, pervertido, tonto, en determinadas ocasiones no tiene tacto con sus palabras, creído, ...

-Vale, vale ya me ha quedado claro, aunque él también tiene sus cosas buenas, ¿no crees?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...-me quedé meditando sobre aquello.

Un agudo y leve pitido nos ditrajo de la conversación.

-Oh, lo siento Maka-chan, es la alarma para irme.

-¿Irte a donde?

-A...Al cabaret-dijo nerviosa, acto seguido salió disparada de la estancia.

-Que raro...-susurré al aire.

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y que a continuación me arrastraban al mullido asiento de doble plaza.

-¿Con qué eso es lo que piensas de mí? Soy una vago, cretino e diota, ¿eh?-susurró el albino contra mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos los cuales había cerrado a causa del impacto, y lo vi. Estaba posicionado con la pierna izquierda entre las mías y la otra apoyada en el suelo, un brazo rodeando mi cintura y su mano libre jugando con un mechón de mi rubio cabello. Una sensual sonrisa atravesó su rostro y sentí mi cuerpo temblar ante aquella excitante visión.

-Tonto...-dije sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían.

Él se rió y acercó su nariz a mi cuello, dándome pequeñas caricias que hacían erizar mi piel.

-Pero soy tu tonto novio-rebatió mientras aspiraba mi aroma ocasionandome un suspiro de placer.

-Y yo tu extraordinaria novia-susurré divertida.

-Bueno, más violenta que extraordinaria-corrigió riendose.

-Idiota...-de repente una idea apareció en mi cabeza-¡No estabas durmiendo!¡Estabas fingiendo! Seguramente esa dichosa gata estaba compinchada también.

-Me descubriste-confesó con una sonrisa burlona.

Me crucé de brazos y inflé las mejillas de indignación. Con una carcajada me tomó de la cara, acariciándome mientras me miraba con ternura.

-Te amo Maka-dijo acercándose a mi rostro.

Respondí con un apenas audible _"te amo Soul"_ para después unir nuestros labios en un beso cargado de nuestros sentimientos, que rebosaba amor.

.

.

.

_**End**_

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo de momento :3**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió en clase, dando teatro leímos una parte de la obra _El enfermo imaginario _de Molière y a partir de lo que dice la mujer a su marido sobre lo que opina de él, mi mente se puso a trabajar y salió esto.**

**Espero que almenos les haya conseguido sacar una sonrisa.**

**¿Algún review?**

**Se despide, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	3. Sentido materno

**Hola!Ya estoy de vuelta con una nueva viñeta!**

**Esta tiene un ligero BSx Tsubaki y claramente SoMa.**

**Estaba súper feliz viendo Fairy Tail y de repente me acordé, _¡Es sábado por la noche( almenos aquí en España) y no tengo acabada la viñeta nº 3! _Y he ido corriendo al ordenador a acabar lo que tenía empezado.**

**Gracias de todo corazón por ser de alma caritativa y ponerme reviews, esas personas son: Minho-Evans, Shizuku Albarn y Auri Leonhardt (gracias por tus consejos, Auri)**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Espero que os guste :3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sentido materno**

Sonreí al observar el pacífico y dulce rostro de la pequeña niña dormida sobre mi cama para después acariciarle sus azulados cabellos.

Había aceptado cuidar de la hija de Black Star y Tsubaki mientras ellos partían a una misión.

La pequeña tenía el energético espíritu de su progenitor, pero cocinaba igual de bien que su madre y por suerte no había heredado la idea de superar a los dioses.

Había tenido que jugar con ella todo el día y finalmente se cansó de correr dada la hora de la siesta.

Suspiré agotada, seguramente mañana tendría agujetas. Deshice los alborotados cabellos rubios que mantenía en mis habituales coletas para a continuación lanzar mi corbata y chaleco al suelo, ya lo recogería después.

Quedándome así con mi camisa blanca y mi falda a cuadros, puesto que mis botas habían desaparecido bastante tiempo atrás. Mi espalda se encontró con el mullido colchón a los pies de la cama y me desperecé, estirando mis músculos tan adormecidos como empezaba a encontrarme en esos momentos.

Estando ya casi en el mundo de los sueños, escuché un tintineo de llaves dando paso al sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse con el menor ruido posible.

No le di importancia, ya sabía quien era.

Me giré lentamente sobre uno de mis lados con la mirada posada en la puerta de mi dormitorio que no tardó en mostrar a mi preciado compañero.

Miró mi cuerpo echado sobre las sábanas para seguidamente mirar a la dormida Laki. Me sonrió enseñando sus afilados dientes, acto que correspondí que le hizo acercarse a mi delgada figura.

—Tadaima—susurró contra mi rostro.

—Okaeri—contesté mientras nuestras bocas se unían en forma de saludo.

Al separarnos él se sentó a mi lado en el colchón, jugando con un mechón de mi cabello esparcido por la cómoda superficie.

—¿Qué tal te fue con la niña?—dijo al cabo de un rato.

—Es tan energética como su padre, estoy hecha polvo—suspiré tapándome los ojos con un brazo y le oí soltar una carcajada.

—Bueno, tampoco se podía esperar otra cosa viniendo de Black Star—me animó con una sonrisa que denotaba su diversión.

—Podría haber salido igual de tranquila que Tsubaki—refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos, dejando mi campo de visión libre.

La habitación se inundó de un agradable silencio durante unos minutos.

—Voy a hacer la cena, relájate mientras—habló mientras se levantaba.

—Vale, gracias Soul.

—De nada, y por cierto Maka...

—¿Mmm..?—murmuré interrogante.

El albino se aproximó hasta quedar con su boca en mi oído y susurró: "_Serás una buena madre_", para luego salir y dirigirse a la cocina.

Sonreí con ternura en cuanto pude reaccionar e inconscientemente acaricié mi estómago ligeramente abultado.

"_Y tú un buen padre_"

.

.

.**End**

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo y espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una sonrisa :D**

**¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!**

**Yuuki Ackerman.**


	4. Su compañía

**¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo con la siguiente viñeta.**

**Se que he actualizado tarde, pero con el tema de pascua y demás, no he podido subir nada.**

**Gracias por mandarme un review, sois muy buena gente. Gracias a: Minho-Evans, ArchiEvansAlbarn y Shizuku Albarn.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Ya podéis leer n.n**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Su compañía.**

**.**

**.**

Revolví mis blancos cabellos con nerviosismo. Hacía ya casi una hora que mi compañera estaba en la librería decidiéndose para comprar algún libro grueso, que seguramente acabaría incrustado en mi cabeza.

Volví a mirar mi reloj de muñeca por milésima vez, ¿tanto se tardaba en elegir un condenado libro?

Un breve sonido en el bolsillo de mi pantalón capturó mi atención. Cogí mi teléfono móvil y revisé el mensaje recibido. Era Black Star: "_Oye, ¿dónde te has metido? Kid y yo te estamos esperando desde hace un buen rato_."

¿A qué se refería?¿Por qué me estaban esperando?...¡Oh, mierda!¡Había quedado con ellos para pasar la tarde! Mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la hora. ¡Iba con veinte minutos de retraso!

Maldije por lo bajo y contesté rápidamente con un: "_Ya voy, iré todo lo rápido que pueda, tengo que esperar a que Maka escoja algún maldito libro_".

¿Cuánto más tardaría "la plana" de mi técnico? Si hacía falta entraría en su busca y me la llevaría a rastras aunque eso significara un enorme Maka-Chop.

Iba a disponerme a entrar, pero afortunadamente ella salió antes.

—Por Shinigami-sama, ¡por fin has salido! Vamos, voy tarde de tiempo y los chicos se enfadarán si no llego pronto—dije cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola hacia mi moto.

—¡Hey! No toda la culpa es mía, he tardado en coger lo que buscaba, pero si habías quedado podrías haberme avisado y habría venido yo sola—rebatió ante mi queja.

—Bueno vale, tienes razón, pero vámonos ya o si no a Kid le dará un ataque aún mayor por todo el retraso que llevo—solté mientras los dos nos subíamos al pequeño vehículo para dos.

Asintió para luego abrazarse a mi espalda en cuanto empezamos a movernos del aparcamiento.

Almenos su cuerpo pegado al mío me relajaría antes de afrontar a alguno de los característicos ataques simétricos del joven Shinigami.

Sí, por que _su compañía _era una de las mejores cosas que podría pasarme ante los problemas, aunque estos fueran absurdos.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**Hasta aquí todo :3 Es muy corto pero bueno, no tenía inspiración.**

**¿Review?**

**¡Nos vemos el próximo Sábado!**

**Se despide, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	5. Celos

**¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con otra viñeta de Soul Eater.**

**Ya sé, dije que lo traería en sábado y ya es miércoles, pero entre las clases y la falta de inspiración me he tenido que retrasar.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Los que me los dejaron en el capítulo anterior fueron: ArchiEvansAlbarn, HANA-Chan EVANS y Minho-Evans.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Y sin más que decir, ya pueden leer.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Celos**

**.**

**.**

Un fuerte golpe resonó en la entrada del departamento al chocar la espalda femenina contra la pared.

—!¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?¡—exclamó la joven por el impacto y encerramiento entre los brazos de su amigo.

—No quiero que te acerques a él—susurró furiosamente su compañero.

—¡Pero si es nuestro amigo!—replicó la rubia.

—¡Me da lo mismo!¡Estás muy cerca suya!—rebatió el de ojos rubí en desacuerdo.

—No me digas que...¿Estás celoso?—dijo la chica mientras un brillo de diversión se hacia presente en su mirada.

—¿Y-yo?¿Celoso? ¡Un chico _cool _como yo no siente celos!—no pudo evitar que su voz temblara al principio.

—Pero Soul, él ya...

No pudo terminar su frase por qué unos cálidos labios sellaron su boca, acallando sus palabras.

Tras varios minutos, sus pulmones necesitaban aquello tan imprescindible para vivir, oxígeno.

Al separarse juntaron sus frentes y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se dieron una tierna sonrisa al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

—Lo que te quería decir—prosiguió ella su frase anterior, mientras observaba como su arma rodaba los ojos con fastidio— era que Kid hace dos meses que está saliendo con Chrona en secreto.

El albino no pudo evitar ensanchar sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

—¿S-saliendo?—se sintió estúpido en cuanto su compañera asintió—¿Y cómo explicas que últimamente habéis estado muy juntos?

La rubia suspiró ante la terquedad de su ahora no tan amigo.

—Pronto es el cumpleaños de Chrona, y Kid no sabía que regalarle así que hemos buscado el regalo perfecto, aunque ha costado más de lo que me imaginaba—contestó con una risita al ver como se desencajaba el rostro frente a ella.

—Vaya...ha sido solo un malentendido...

—Mira que eres baka—se burló la técnico.

—¡Hey! Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, incluso un chico _cool_.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el lugar se llenó de carcajadas.

Todo había sido una confusión, pero al fin y al cabo sus emociones eran claras y aquellos celos lograron dar el comienzo de la que sería una bonita relación.

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí todo!**

**Espero que almenos haya logrado sacar alguna sonrisa.**

**Es corto, incluso para ser una viñeta, lo sé xD**

**Espero no tardar en actualizar, pero creo que si lo haré nwnU**

**¿Alguna alma caritativa desea enviarme un hermoso review? :3**

**Hasta la próxima, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	6. Dificultades

**¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo con otra viñeta de Soul Eater.**

**Afortunadamente para vosotros, es más larga que las dos anteriores.**

**¡Muchas gracias a Alice Heavenly por su bonito review!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**¡Ya pueden leer!**

* * *

.

.

**Dificultades**

.

.

Miró el pequeño aparato entre sus manos y el pánico le recorrió en cuerpo al ver como la pantalla se tornaba verde.

Se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos con nerviosismo mientras lanzaba el dispositivo a la papelera situada a su lado.

Tenía miedo, sobre todo a su reacción.

Salió de la habitación donde antes se encontraba hacia el salón, necesitaba pensar en lo sucedido.

Tras varios minutos de frustrantes pensamientos decidió distraerse con algo. Vislumbró sobre la rústica mesita de café el libro que adquirió en una tienda oculta en el bosque, descubierta en uno de sus paseos, y pensó en continuarlo mientras esperaba a su compañero de piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un joven albino abría la puerta de su departamento cuidadosamente, sabía que llegaba más tarde de lo previsto y no quería recibir ningún golpe o regaño de su violenta "amiga".

La encontró dormida en el cómodo asiento de doble plaza con una novela abierta sobre su regazo.

Sonrió. Le gustaba el hecho de que ella estuviera esperando su llegada.

Sigilosamente se acercó al cuerpo que descansaba y lo zarandeó con suavidad, logrando que unos ojos esmeralda se abriesen.

—Tadaima—susurró el recién llegado.

—Okaeri—dijo la chica seguido de un bostezo.

El ojirrubí la contemplaba maravillado, se le hacía muy tierna en esos momentos.

—¿Nos vamos ya a dormir? —formuló él.

La joven asintió y se acomodó en los brazos de su compañero cuando la cogió al estilo princesa para seguidamente transportarla a la habitación que compartían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los luminosos rayos solares lograron despertar a la figura femenina que dormía acurrucada junto a su arma.

Suspiró al despejarse por completo de la cama.

Recordó el problema que le carcomía por dentro, tarde o temprano tendría que desvelárselo.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, mientras, pensaría en algún plan para contárselo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Estaba delicioso, Maka—opinó la guadaña tras terminarse la comida.

—Arigato—dijo la técnico mientras sonreía por el cumplido.

—¿Estás bien?—cuestionó el chico con preocupación.

—Sí...¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te noto rara desde que llegué ayer, ¿seguro qué te encuentras bien?

La ojiverde se tensó, la había descubierto. Ante aquella reacción Soul supo que estaba en lo cierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El albino se encontraba en shock no se esperaba aquella noticia.

Ella empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas a causa del tenso silencio y sin obtener ninguna respuesta de su compañero.

Aquello logró hacerlo reaccionar y secó las gotas saladas con sus dedos.

—No te preocupes, empezaré a trabajar para que a nuestro bebé no le falte de nada—dijo él tras mucho silencio.

—¿D-de verdad? ¿No estás enfadado?—preguntó la chica con duda.

—¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Es una de las mejores cosas que me podría llegar a pasar ¡Voy a ser padre!—exclamó sonriente.

La rubia cenizo suspiró aliviada, tenía un peso menos encima.

—¿Me prometes qué no me dejarás sola ante lo que viene?—susurró, alzando su meñique.

—Que preguntas haces...Siempre estaré a tu lado—contestó, para después enlazar sus dedos más pequeños, sellando aquella promesa.

Enfrentarían a todos los problemas, juntos. Y el más cercano era decírselo a Spirit, Soul tendría que prepararse y coger fuerzas para intentar no ser asesinado.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hey! Hasta aquí la viñeta número seis.**

**Espero haberles sacado almenos una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Cada vez que das un review, le mandas fuerzas a Soul para poder enfrentarse al padre de Maka, así que ya sabéis ;D**

**¡Hasta la próxima viñeta!**

**Se despide, Yuuki Akerman.**


	7. Enfermo

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Ya sé, ya sé, llego tarde con la actualización, pero es que se acercan ya los exámenes finales y me temo que no voy a poder actualizar cuando toca.**

**Gracias a Lirio-Chan por su review, tienes un alma caritativa.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Y sin más, ya pueden leer.**

* * *

.

.

.

Enfermo.

.

.

Sintió que todo a su alrededor daba violentas vueltas y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras sentía un agudo dolor en su cabeza.

Su cuerpo estaba muy pesado como para moverse así que simplemente se quedo reposando sobre su cama.

Oyó unos apresurados pasos que se dirigían a donde se encontraba, sabía perfectamente quien era.

Su compañera cogió el termómetro de su cuerpo y miró el aparato con preocupación.

—¡Por Shinigami-Sama, tienes 38 grados de fiebre!—exclamó la chica, para después buscar una toalla mojada y ponérsela en la frente al albino.

Al no tener clases ese día, Maka tenía la oportunidad de cuidarlo mejor.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa?—cuestionó ella amablemente.

—Eres muy buena conmigo —susurró el chico con una sonrisa, que hizo que su compañera lo imitara—aunque ahora que recuerdo tus violentos Maka -Chops, más bien eres una tsundere plana—soltó divertido.

La rubia no pudo evitar enfadarse, encima de que se preocupaba por su estado, él se lo devolvía burlándose de su persona.

—!Soul-baka! ¡Me voy para ayudar a Tsubaki en su cita con ese tonto que se cree un dios!

Y tras unos minutos en los que le pareció oír algo extraño, la puerta se cerró con un estruendoso sonido. Se había ido.

Suspirando con resignación y se levantó en dirección a la cocina, le apetecía tomar algo.

Su mirada se percató de que en la encimera de la cocina se encontraba una sopa recién hecha con una nota a su lado.

Esta decía: _Tómate esto y después métete en la cama y duerme. Es una orden. Mañana ya estarás mejor. Volveré tarde, chico poco cool. Atte. Maka._

Sonrió ante aquel gesto, aún cuando la había sacado de sus casillas, la técnico velaba por su bienestar.

Que pena, hubiera sido un gran día si hubiera sido su enfermera personal. No pudo evitar imaginársela con esa vestimenta.

Antes de sufrir una hemorragia nasal, se dispuso a comerse el plato enfrente suya y cumplir lo dicho por la chica si no quería lamentarlo mas tarde.

Siempre podía volver a enfermarse "casualmente" y disfrutar de su compañía.

Mientras tanto, tendría que esperar pacientemente. Aunque claro, a un chico _cool_ no se le hacía esperar.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí todo!**

**Sé que es corto, y para colmo he actualizado tarde, gomen.**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	8. Exámenes

**¡Hey! Estoy aquí de nuevo con otra viñeta de Soul Eater.**

**Lo sé, actualizo tarde, pero ya comenté en el capítulo anterior que esta semana la tengo llena con los exámenes finales.**

**Gracias por el review a: Bell Star, Auri Leonhardt y ArchiEvansAlbarn.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Ya pueden leer :3**

* * *

.

.

.

**Exámenes**

.

.

Se revolvió los blancos cabellos con desesperación, aquello era imposible de hacer.

El escritorio se encontraba atestado entre libros y hojas, se acercaban los exámenes finales del curso.

Volvió a resoplar con fastidio. ¡Tenían demasiado por memorizar y muy poco tiempo! Se desesperó más aún al pensar en todos los exámenes que todavía le quedaban por realizar.

¿Cómo podía tener tan buenas notas Maka? Era algo que le causaba quebraderos de cabeza, posiblemente tenía algún super poder, si no, no entendía como compaginaba todo lo que tenían que estudiar con las misiones y demás.

Le dolía la cabeza y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse por el cansancio. Llevaba horas encerrado en su dormitorio intentando meterse esos libros en la cabeza, sin buenos resultados.

Una siestecita no le haría mal a nadie, ¿verdad?

Así el ojirrubí se dejó vencer por el sueño.

...

.

La joven peliceniza se preocupó al no ver a su compañero por ninguna parte desde hacía ya muchas horas.

Tras buscarlo en distintos sitios, se dirigió al único que le quedaba, la habitación prohibida.

Abrió la puerta con suma suavidad y lo vislumbró dormido sobre su escritorio, usando de almohada algunos libros de biología e historia.

Sonrió con ternura, aunque no lo pareciera, él intentaba estudiar y si eso no funcionaba se hacía chuletas e intentaba copiar.

Los demás solo lo veían de pasota en ese tema y en realidad solo ella sabía cuanto se esforzaba.

Cogió una manta del salón y la echó por los hombros de su arma.

—Espero que todo esto algún día dé sus frutos—susurró la técnico mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza—buenas noches, Soul.

Seguidamente la chica se marchó de la estancia hacía su propio cuarto y así seguir estudiando.

Sin embargó de lo que no se percató fue de la pequeña sonrisa del chico y de su comentario.

—No sería _cool_ si no lo consiguiera, una técnico sobresaliente no debería tener a un arma de suspensos, aunque claro, si no fuera como ahora no sería divertido.

Y con una traviesa sonrisa, abrió el libro de ciencias y se dispuso a escribirse el temario en los brazos.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí todo!**

**Creo que para la próxima si podré actualizar a tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer estas viñetas, espero que almenos te haya logrado sacar una sonrisa :D.**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, **

**Yuuki Ackerman.**


	9. Padre

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal estáis? Esta vez no llego tan tarde para la actualización y es por una razón, lo quería subir hoy porque hoy es mi cumpleaños :3 (siii un 26 de mayo *w*)**

**Gracias por vuestros hermosos reviews, que son: ArchiEvansAlbarn, Adry Uchiha, Kazy Tailea y Neko Baba's.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Y sin más que decir, ya podéis leer.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Padre**

.

.

—Vuelvo en dos horas y media, aunque si no encontramos el vestido de novia de Tsubaki, puede que tardemos más—anunció una mujer peliceniza mientras besaba a su marido y su pequeño hijo.

—!Adiós mamá!—se despidió el niño alegremente.

El hombre albino se acercó a su esposa con nerviosismo.

—Maka, no me dejes solo, no se como tratar con Wess—susurró con desesperación en el oído de la ojiverde.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse.

—¡Oh, venga ya!¡Es solo un niño de tres años!¡Compórtate como el padre que se supone que eres!—Le reprendió.

—P-pero...

—Nada de peros, me voy ya que se me hace tarde—dijo con prisas saliendo ya por la puerta—¡Adiós, os quiero!—exclamó.

Seguidamente el eco del portazo resonó por toda la casa.

—Yo también te quiero...—las palabras del arma fueron lo último dicho antes de que se estableciera un incómodo silencio.

¿Y ahora qué? Aunque Wess fuera su descendencia no sabía como relacionarse con él, esas cosas las hacía mejor su esposa, aquello no era nada _cool._

Suspiró, tenía que pensar en algo rápido con lo que entretenerlo.

Para su suerte, el pequeño también albino se le adelantó.

—Papi...—susurró con su infantil voz, que haría derretirse a cualquiera—¿Quieres jugar conmigo?—cuestionó con ojos de cachorrito.

El ojirrubí sonrió con ternura.

—Claro, ¿a qué quieres jugar?

Los ojos verdes del pequeño similares a los de su madre, brillaron con emoción.

—¡Juguemos a pillar!—exclamó, mientras echaba a correr torpemente.

El chico se preparó mentalmente para lo que quedaba de aquella tarde tan movidita que le esperaba.

_"No tardes, Maka"_ rogó internamente para después perseguir a su hijo por los pasillos de su hogar.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí todo!**

**Ya sé...como siempre es muy corto, incluso para ser una viñeta.**

**No se si podré actualizar a tiempo (como si siempre subiera el capítulo el día que toca xD) ya he pasado la semana de exámenes, pero ahora viene la semana de trabajos y recuperaciones, y todo es un completo caos, aunque no me caiga ninguna asignatura.**

**Espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una pequeña sonrisa :D**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**Nos leemos, Yuuki Akcerman.**


	10. Nervios

**¡Hey! Ya estoy de vuelta con otra viñeta de Soul Eater.**

**Hay SoMa y leves menciones de Black Star x Tsubaki y Kid x Chrona.**

**Gracias por los reviews de: Kazy Tailea y Alice Heavenly.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Y sin más que añadir, ya pueden leer.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Nervios**

.

.

Caminó con desesperación en aquella angosta sala, tropezándose con la pared y los asientos de vez en cuando.

Llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas, mirando las blancas paredes de la sala de espera del hospital.

Un grito de dolor se hizo presente y erizó los cabellos de la nuca del albino.

—Por Shinigami-sama, necesito entrar ahí—el ojirrubí se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta, pero una mano lo detuvo.

Un peliazulado lo miró dándole a entender que debía calmarse.

—Ya sé que esto es difícil, pero todo saldrá bien—apoyó el energético chico.

Si él lo decía sería verdad, no por nada tenía a Laki, la hija formada por su amigo y Tsubaki.

Respiró hondo y cuando se logró tranquilizar se sentó en los asientos allí esparcidos.

—Si has podido todo este tiempo aguantar al demonio que tienes en la cabeza, puedes con esto—dijo el joven Shinigami.

—Ya, lo dices tú, el que llora cuando piensa si su bebé saldrá asimétrico...—susurró Liz.

—¡Mi hija tiene que ser simétricamente perfecta!

Inevitablemente una gotita de sudor se resbaló por las sienes de todos los presentes, compadeciéndose por la pobre Chrona si aquello llegara a suceder.

—Y...¿Ya sabéis que nombre ponerle a vuestro hijo?—cuestionó el arma demoníaca para romper la tensión.

—Pues...Maka y yo decidimos ponerle Wess, como mi hermano—contestó el que iba a ser padre.

—¡Tengo ganas de saber como será!—exclamó con entusiasmo la menor de las hermanas Thompson.

Todos asintieron, estaban deseosos de conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia Evans.

Pasaron una hora y media más, y Soul estaba de los nervios.

De repente el dulce rostro de la enfermera se asomó por la puerta.

—¿Quién es el padre?—preguntó.

El albino se levantó de golpe y la chica le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a donde tenían a su mujer y su hijo.

Ante los rojizos ojos se mostró una iluminada habitación con su blancura característica, maravillándose al vislumbrar a su esposa sentada en la cama con aspecto cansado, debido a algunas gotas de sudor en su rostro y los despeinados cabellos rubios, pero aún así con una hermosa sonrisa que se hacía presente en ella.

La enfermera abandonó la estancia, dejándolos solos.

Él se acercó a su amada y le sonrió, tal como la técnico hacía.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Maka—susurró, viendo los blancos cabellos de su niño, que dormía en la cuna.

—Gracias—agradeció.

Se abrazaron tiernamente, su vida como una familia feliz daba comienzo, y tendrían que superar muchas cosas para que a Wess no le faltara de nada.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí todo!**

**Cada vez hago las viñetas más cortas u3u.**

**Espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una sonrisa :3**

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**Nos vemos, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	11. Verano

**¡Hey! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta con mi acostumbrado retraso y con otro capítulo más!**

**Muchas gracias por el review de ArchiEvansAlbarn.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Ya pueden leer :3**

* * *

.

.

.

**Verano**

.

.

Era un hermoso día de verano, los niños estaban felices por sus vacaciones y la gente se marchaba a diversos lugares para descansar.

Todos se divertían y reían...excepto un albino, que fruncía el ceño desde el pequeño bar característico en la playa.

Y es que a sus veinte años, su compañera atraía a los chicos como si de un súper imán se tratara. Cuando estudiaban en el Shibusen de por sí la técnico ya poseía varios admiradores, pero ahora era algo insoportable.

En la orilla se podía observar a la dueña de sus pensamientos siendo rodeada de _bichos molestos_, según su punto de vista.

Suspiró molesto al oír los comentarios de los que se habían cansado de acosarla.

"_Está bastante buena_", "_¿Has visto su pecho?_" "_Su trasero es bien redondo_". Cosas como esas le hacían hervir la sangre, se estaba conteniendo de levantarse y con su brazo transformado en guadaña, asesinar a todo el que mirara a la peliceniza.

Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que la chica se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba.

—¿No te vas a bañar?—preguntó la joven mientras se escurría el pelo, dándole una imagen bastante sexy al ojirrubí.

—No, ve a bañarte tú—contestó cortante.

—¿Y ahora por qué te has enfadado?—cuestionó con extrañeza.

—No estoy enfadado—sin embargo se notaba en su masculina voz.

—Mentira—contradijo la de verdes ojos.

—¿Quieres saber el porqué? Vamos—dijo con rudeza.

El chico agarró el brazo de su acompañante y se la llevó detrás de unas casetas. En el trayecto no se fijó de la fuerza que ejercía en la parte que sujetaba.

—¡No aprietes tan fuerte, me haces daño idiota!—exclamó zafándose del agarre y masajeando la zona afectada.

—Lo siento, no pretendía eso—se disculpó.

—Da igual, ¿para qué me has traído aquí?

—Para demostrarte que eres mía y que nadie se puede acercar a ti sin mi permiso—dijo, mientras que seguidamente la acorralaba a la pared más cercana.

—¿P-pero que di..?

No pudo acabar su frase debido a que el arma se le había acercado y sellado sus labios en un posesivo beso.

Cuando sus pulmones rogaron por oxígeno se separaron, dejando juntas sus frentes.

—Te amo Maka, y no quiero que esos chicos te vuelvan a mirar como lo hacían—susurró el chico.

—Yo también te amo Soul, mi querido celoso—habló mientras soltaba un pequeña risita.

Él no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida se formulara en su rostro.

—No es _cool_ burlarse de tu novio—dijo, y tras eso se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez fue más dulce y tierno.

Presentía que este verano iba a ser entretenido, sobre todo si podía verla más seguido en ese rojizo bikini que le sentaba tan bien.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí es todo!**

**Espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una pequeña sonrisa :D**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo,**

**Yuuki Ackerman.**


	12. La idea de Blair

**¡Hey! Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo más.**

**Sí, sé que llevo casi dos semanas de retraso, pero debido al viaje escolar de final de curso no he podido escribir. Como compensación he decidido darles una sorpresa que de momento no voy a revelar.**

**Gracias por vuestros hermosos reviews, tenéis un alma caritativa *^*: Kazy Tailea, ArchiEvansAlbarn y Minho-Evans.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**¡Ya pueden leer!**

* * *

.

.

.

**La idea de Blair**

.

.

Una joven peliceniza junto a su arrogante compañero estaban sentados sobre el rojizo sofá del salón. El silencio reinaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes y ningún movimiento era realizado por los allí presentes.

Un felino de colores oscuros se adentró por la ventana y no pudo evitar extrañarse ante el inusual ambiente.

—¿Ocurre algo chicos? —la cuestión de la gata irrumpió en la habitación.

Los muchachos finalmente lograron salir de sus pensamientos y prestaron atención al animal.

—Nada, estamos aburridos y no sabemos que hacer—contestó el chico con un suspiro de pesadez.

—Con que era eso... yo puedo ayudaros en ese tema—susurró la "bruja" mientras en su rostro se formaba una traviesa sonrisa.

Los jóvenes estudiantes presintieron que algo malo sucedería y unas gotas de sudor recorrieron sus sienes a causa del miedo.

—¿Qué idea está pasando por tu perversa mente?—se atrevió a preguntar la técnico.

—Ya verás, sé de alguien que disfrutará con esto —los ojos ambarinos se dirigieron hacia el albino, quien temió por ello.

Ya con su forma humana, arrastró a la rubia hacia el dormitorio de esta a pesar de sus quejas y amenazas de terribles Maka-Chops.

._._.

Minutos más tarde que para el joven fueron interminables, escuchó como abrían una puerta y esperó a que las féminas salieran a su encuentro.

Se encontraba preocupado por que anteriormente unos gritos y golpes se habían oído y no pudo averiguar que sucedía ante las prohibiciones de la pelimorado.

La ojiverde se situó enfrente de su compañero de luchas con un claro bochorno en su rostro y pudo apreciar lo mismo en él.

Ella portaba un sugerente vestido corto de tonos oscuros y con el, un gran sombrero de bruja.

—Veo que a Soul-kun le gusta como te queda mi ropa, ¿no crees Maka-chan?—comentó, viéndolos con malicia.

Ellos se sonrojaron aún más y cada uno dirigió su mirada a un punto diferente de la sala.

—Bueno sigamos, que todavía me quedan muchos trajes por ponerte—Blair volvió a llevarse a la chica dejando nuevamente solo al arma, quien trató de no tener una hemorragia nasal.

Esta iba a ser una tarde muy larga para aquellos dos, pero seguro que ya no se aburrirían más y se pensarían detenidamente el comentarlo ante la gata.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Esto es todo! **

**Muchísimas gracias por los que siguen esto, nunca pensé que a alguien le gustara el como escribo.**

**Espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una sonirisa :D**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**Nos leemos, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	13. Llamar la atención

**¡Hey! Estoy aquí de nuevo con otra viñeta.**

**Seguro que estáis extrañados de que haya subido dos en el mismo día, pues esta es la sorpresa de la que hablaba para disculparme por la tardanza en la actualización.**

**Gracias por su review a Bell Star, quien me dio consejos y sorprendentemente me lo envió al instante de publicar el anterior capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**¡Ya pueden leer!**

* * *

.

.

.

**Llamar la atención**

.

.

Los ojos color sangre rodaron con pesar, se sentía aburrido y no sabía que hacer para remediarlo.

Había hecho de todo: un corto paseo en su moto, pelear con aquel demonio preso en su mente, buscar alguna misión que valiera la pena en el Shibusen... sin embargo, aquello no consiguió distraerlo durante toda la tarde.

En esos momentos se encontraba tirado en el sofá mientras su compañera leía una de sus tantas novelas.

Su vista se centró en ella y después de unos instantes se le ocurrió una brillante idea que si conseguía que funcionara, podría divertirse hasta la hora de la cena.

Sin esperar más, puso en marcha su plan.

—Oye, chica plana—llamó él con intención de molestarla.

La técnico siguió leyendo, puesto que no quería entrar en una de sus absurdas provocaciones, para así seguir con ese interesante libro que últimamente había acaparado su total atención.

El joven se ofendió de que le ignorara y volvió a intentarlo varias veces más.

Cuando se cansó de que pasaran olímpicamente de él, trató de buscar otra manera para que le respondiera a sus palabras.

Algo perverso se formaba cada vez con más fuerza en su cabeza y decidió intentarlo.

Lentamente y sin hacer ningún sonido se acercó al delgado cuerpo de la chica por detrás de esta y sus ojos destellaron con diversión.

Su boca se acercó a la curva del cuello femenino y lo lamió, acto que hizo que ella se sobresaltara y se girara rápidamente.

—¿¡Pero que demonios estás haciendo?!—un vivo color rojo se hizo presente en su cara.

—Intentar que me hagas caso, y lo he conseguido—anunció, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer si no quieres acabar con mi más grande enciclopedia en la cabeza!

—Vamos, no te enfades, sé que en el fondo te ha gustado—susurró en un tono sugerente.

La rubia no le contestó, sin embargo sus expresiones denotaban que no le había disgustado aquella acción.

El albino cogió confianza y volvió a repetirlo pasando su lengua también por la clavícula.

De los rosados labios de la joven se escapó un suspiró de placer que provocó en el arma desear escuchar más.

La excitación impregnó el aire y con ello las bocas de los dos se juntaron en un beso salvaje y pasional, demostrándose así sus sentimientos.

Soul la tumbó delicadamente sobre el mueble en el que estaban y se colocó encima para seguir con aquel emocionante juego.

Al final su ocurrencia dio buenos resultados y podría divertirse todas las veces que quisiera con su ahora novia.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Esto ya es todo por hoy, no habrán más sorpresas!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una sonrisa :D**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**Nos leemos, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	14. Felicidades

**¡Hey! Ya estoy de vuelta con una nueva viñeta de Soul Eater.**

**Gracias por los bonitos reviews de: ArchiEvansAlbarn, Kazy Tailea, Miss. Wabada-sama y Franck.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**¡Ya pueden disfrutar con este SoMa!**

* * *

.

.

.

**Felicidades**

.

.

Se encaminó con rapidez hacia su dormitorio y cogió un paquete blanco con un lazo rojizo, seguidamente volvió al salón y escondió el objeto en uno de los cajones de los armarios y estanterías allí presentes.

Echó una ojeada al reloj analógico de la pared, Soul no tardaría en venir de la fiesta que se celebraba en casa del chico con tatuaje de una estrella.

Mientras esperaba se sentó en el sofá jugando con la falda de su típico vestido negro de fiesta.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de su apreciado compañero y habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa en el apartamento de Black Star y Tsubaki. Decidió regresar más temprano que su arma para darle su regalo a solas.

Tras unos minutos de pensamientos, finalmente el sonido de pasos y llaves haciendo contacto con la cerradura la alertaron.

Apagó la luz y se ocultó cerca de la entrada, quería sorprenderlo.

—Estoy en casa...¿Maka, estás despierta?—preguntó al aire, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna.—supongo que ya estará durmiendo—susurró para si mismo.

La chica se deslizó con suavidad hasta la espalda de su acompañante.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—exclamó ella ocasionando que el albino saltara de su sitio.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y pudieron verse cara a cara.

—¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!—reprochó con una mano en el corazón tratando de calmar los fuertes latidos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con una sonrisa divertida.

Sentó al joven en un sillón y le advirtió de que debía quedarse allí. Él suspiró con resignación mientras la observaba dirigirse a un armario y sacar algo de uno de los cajones.

Extendió la caja ante el cumpleañero en cuanto estuvo en frente suya.

—Ábrelo, es para ti—pidió con una sonrisa.

Y sin dudarlo, Evans deshizo el lazo rojo y abrió el paquete.

Era un álbum de fotografías, con todas sus aventuras y momentos.

—Muchas gracias, me encanta—dijo, observando atentamente cada imagen.

—¿Te acuerdas de esto? Fue cuando Kid quiso arreglar tu habitación por que no era "simétricamente ordenado", y tú no dejabas que tocara ni siquiera la puerta—recordó riéndose al ver una fotografía donde aquellos dos discutían ante una puerta cerrada con tres candados.

—Sí, desde eso no lo dejo acercarse a mi dormitorio a medio metro de distancia—susurró divertido.

Se acurrucaron los dos juntos en el sofá recordando cada escena plasmada en aquel álbum.

Poseían muchas memorias de ellos y sus raros amigos pero millones más estaban por venir.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí todo!**

**Este capítulo iba inspirado en mi nee-chan Ariadna (quien también tiene una cuenta llamada Kushina Dragneel), que el domingo fue su cumpleaños pero no pude subirlo a tiempo. ¡Felicidades atrasadas de nuevo! **

**Espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una sonrisa :D**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	15. Interrupciones

**¡Hey! Ya estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo con contenido SoMa :3 Esta vez es un poco más largo.**

**Gracias a las personas que me enviaron su hermoso review: Kazy Tailea, ArchiEvansAlbarn y Miss. Wabada-sama.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**¡Ya pueden leer!**

* * *

.

.

.

**Interrupciones**

.

.

Miró como sus manos emitían ligeros temblores por los nervios que estaban poseyendo su cuerpo.

Una sola pregunta rondaba en su mente.

¿Lo hacía o no?

Esa simple cuestión le había causado dolores de cabeza durante las últimas semanas.

Lo deseaba con toda su alma, pero el solo pensar las terribles consecuencias que conllevaba aquello se retractaba.

Se revolvió los blancos cabellos desordenándolos aún más.

Lo haría. Aunque posiblemente después acabaría inconsciente.

Con la decisión tomada, empezó a planear su estrategia.

o_o_o_o

Ya anocheciendo la rubia junto con su arma se encontraban en el salón acabando la cena.

—Oye Maka—llamó el chico captando la atención de su compañera.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, viendo como él se levantaba y se acercaba a su cuerpo.

—Tienes algo de comida en el labio, déjame que lo limpie... —lentamente fue acercándose al rostro de la chica.

—E-espera...¿N-no pretenderás..?

Sus labios casi se rozaban y los dos cerraron los ojos.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!

El grito de la gata morada hizo que se separaran rápidamente.

—¡H-hola Blair-chan! ¿Qué tal te fue hoy en el cabaret?—la técnico corrió a saludar a la felina aparentando que no había pasado nada.

El joven de ojos rojizos suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió a la cocina para fregar los platos murmurando un "_esto no es nada cool_"

o_o_o_o

Se dirigió al lavabo de la gran mansión del shinigami para lavarse la cara, necesitaba refrescarse.

Su intento había resultado fallido y ahora necesitaba pensar en otra cosa para poder realizar su objetivo.

La joven de ojos esmeralda lo había esquivado completamente y en la fiesta que se celebraba en el lugar donde estaba actualmente no la había visto siquiera.

Ya estaba frente al baño cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a la que ocupaba sus frustrados pensamientos.

—H-hola—saludó ella tímidamente.

Acto seguido se fue a paso rápido de allí.

Pero antes de que desapareciera él la agarró de la muñeca y la acorraló en una de las paredes del pasillo.

—Todavía tenemos algo pendiente, Albarn.

—¡Suéltame!—ordenó con un sonrojo.

Sin importar las negaciones y golpes, el albino fue acercando sus rostros hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y sus bocas casi hacían contacto.

—¡Vuestro dios ha llegado!—el grito del chico de cabellos azules se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

La presencia del atolondrado técnico hizo que Evans se separara lo suficiente de su compañera como para que ella lograra escapar.

—Muchas gracias, Black Star—refunfuñó el arma mientras volvía a la fiesta.

—¿Interrumpí algo?—se preguntó el descendiente del clan de la estrella con confusión.

o_o_o_o

El joven pianista tenía formado a su alrededor una aura oscura que lograba espantar a cualquiera.

Todos sus intentos habían fracasado una y otra vez por culpa de que alguien siempre llegaba en el momento justo para arruinar la escena.

Ya estaba harto, esta vez lo conseguiría. Iba a por todas.

Caminó con decisión por los pasillos del Shibushen hasta que logró localizarla al lado de su taquilla hablando con Tsubaki y las hermanas Thompson.

Sin importarle nada la cogió de la cintura y ante sus protestas la besó enfrente de todos los estudiantes y sus amigos, los faltantes acababan de llegar.

La técnico se sorprendió, sin embargo le correspondió al cabo de unos segundos.

Tras varios minutos de jugar con sus lenguas, se separaron a causa de la exigente necesidad por respirar oxígeno.

Maka le sonrió sonrojada, aclarando que aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Se cogieron de las manos y sus amigos se alegraron por la nueva pareja tan esperada.

Su primer objetivo estaba hecho. Ahora seguía salir en una cita, claro, si Spirit no lo decapitaba primero.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí todo! **

**Espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una sonrisa :D**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**Nos vemos en la próxima viñeta.**

**Se despide, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	16. Apuesta

**¡Hey! Tras unos días de retraso, ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo con algo de SoMa.**

**Doy gracias a Bell Star por su review, aprecio mucho tu opinión.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**¡Y ya pueden leer!**

* * *

.

.

.

**Apuesta**

.

.

El verde esmeralda y el rojo sangre de sus miradas chocaron con desafío. Los dos dieron varios pasos hacia delante quedando cara a cara ante sus amigos, que los miraban con diversión.

Habían llegado a este punto por una discusión tan duradera que no se acordaban de la razón por la que empezó la pelea.

Sin embargo allí estaban, en la cancha de baloncesto del parque que visitaban habitualmente. Todos vestían ropa cómoda preparados para el enfrentamiento.

Aquello decidiría el ganador del conflicto que llevaban desde hace ya tres días.

—Bien, Liz, Patty y Tsubaki irán conmigo, Kid, Black Star y Kilik contigo. ¿Al mejor de diez canastas?—cuestionó la técnico.

—Al mejor de diez será—afirmó el albino.

—Ahora la apuesta, si ganamos nosotras harás lo que diga sin rechistar durante dos semanas—susurró con confianza la rubia.

—Bien, pero si ganamos los chicos, tú serás mi sirvienta por el mismo tiempo—una sonrisa traviesa hizo acto de presencia en el rostro del arma.

—No ganarás, Evans.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Albarn.

Y sin más que decir, el decisivo partido dio comienzo.

o_o_o_o

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su blanco rostro mientras intentaba robar la pelota al chico de cabellos azules.

Maka gimió lastimosamente al ver los puntos de cada equipo, a los chicos le faltaban solo tres canastas para ganar y a ellas cuatro, iban perdiendo.

La guadaña miró divertido a su compañera por aquel gesto.

—Ya puedes ir preparándote para ponerte el traje de maid. [*]

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Serás tú el que me obedezca a mí—exclamó ella al coger el balón y correr al aro donde tenía que encestar.

o_o_o_o

Casi pudo observar su alma salir de su cuerpo cuando la décima canasta de ellos daba por terminado el tan reñido partido.

Agotada, se dejó caer sentada en el suelo. Había perdido.

El pianista se acercó a ella con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¿Sabes Maka?—preguntó, haciendo que la mirada jade se posara en él—tengo tu traje esperando en una de las perchas de mi armario.—y sin más, se alejó con los chicos a celebrar dejándola pálida ante lo que venía.

Las chicas se acercaron a su amiga para darle ánimos, serían las dos semanas más largas de su vida.

o_o_o_o

—Vamos, dame de comer—ordenó el chico recostado en el sofá.

—Eso lo puedes hacer tú mismo—refunfuñó la técnico vestida con un bonito traje de sirvienta lleno de volantes y lazos.

—Es parte de la apuesta, me tienes que servir—realizó su típica sonrisa de chico _cool_ enseñando su afilada dentadura.

A regañadientes acercó el tenedor con un trozo de sushi a su boca, controlando sus violentos impulsos de estrellarle un terrible Maka-Chop en su cráneo.

Definitivamente serían dos semanas increíblemente difíciles para ella.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**[*] Maid= Sirvienta, Criada.**

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, lo sé, es corto, pero me falta inspiración T3T**

**Espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una sonrisa :D**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Se despide, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	17. Dulce

**¡Hey! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta con otro querido SoMa!**

**Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar su review: ArchiEvansAlbarn y Miss. Wabada-sama.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**¡Ya pueden leer!**

* * *

.

.

.

**Dulce.**

.

.

Sintió su cabeza pesada y el calor que recorría su cuerpo le impedía siquiera formular algún pensamiento. Se había vuelto a enfermar de un resfriado

La técnico le había ordenado que reposara en su cama, pero se aburría estando tumbado sin nada que hacer. Por consiguiente, decidió ir a ver que hacía su compañera.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad y de la misma manera se encaminó al salón, donde la encontró sentada en el confortable sofá.

Pudo apreciar como ella pasaba delicadamente la hoja de su nueva novela adquirida y como se introducía algo pequeño en la boca. No pudo evitar que su curiosidad saliera a flote.

—¿Qué comes?—cuestionó, rompiendo el cómodo silencio y haciéndola sobresaltar en su asiento.

—¿No te dije que te quedaras en la cama?—dijo, un poco molesta por el reciente susto.

—Sí, pero me aburría—contestó con simpleza, haciendo que la rubia suspirara —entonces, ¿qué comías?.

—Chocolate, ¿quieres? —ofreció, enseñándole una onza.

—Claro—aceptó él.

El arma se sentó a su lado, mirándola atentamente.

—Coge lo que quieras—la de ojos jade volvió a su interesante lectura, para llevarse a la boca otro trozo del dulce y saborearlo como si de un caramelo se tratase.

El chico sonrió con malicia y se acercó a la joven, logrando que lo mirara con sospecha.

—Quiero este chocolate—susurró.

Antes de ella poder reclamar o si quiera llegar a reaccionar, sus labios hicieron contacto.

El albino mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de su compañera, logrando que le diese acceso a su cavidad bucal con un gemido satisfactorio. Saboreó el espacio y se maravilló por el dulce sabor.

Sus lenguas danzaron al unísono mientras él rodeaba con sus manos la delgada cintura femenina y la chica agarraba los blanquecinos cabellos con ternura.

La pequeña onza de cacao se deshizo tras unos minutos y ellos se separaron a recuperar el oxigeno necesario en sus cuerpos.

Soul formuló una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, sonrojando aún más a la rubia, observando como cogía la tableta de chocolate.

Presentía que iban a estar en ese nuevo pasatiempo durante mucho rato.

o_o_o_o

Los labios femeninos exhalaron un suspiro de cansancio mientras su cuerpo estaba perlado por gotas de sudor. Ahora se había enfermado ella.

—¡Es todo por tu culpa, Evans! —exclamó con indignación.

—Tu correspondiste a los besos, así que no tengo toda la culpa—susurró con diversión el mencionado.

Un adorable color rosado se hizo presente en el rostro de la técnico.

—Soul, baka—infló sus mejillas en un tierno puchero, haciéndolo reír.

—Bueno, como fui yo quien te pasó el resfriado, me encargaré de cuidarte.

Maka al ver la pose de chico _cool_ que él hacía y una traviesa sonrisa acompañándola, solo deseó poder recuperarse pronto.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Eso es todo por hoy! :3**

**Espero que almenos haya logrado sacar alguna sonrisa :D**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Se despide, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	18. Conversación

**¡Hey! Ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo, lo siento mucho por el retraso.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me enviaron un review: Kazy Tailea, Miss. Wabada-sama (espero que te mejores :3), ArchiEvansAlbarn y EvansActor.**

**Puede que el anterior capítulo se pareciera al doujinshi fresas y menta por que días antes lo había vuelto a leer (una de tantas veces) y cuando me puse a escribir se reflejó un poco xD**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Ya pueden leer :3**

* * *

.

.

.

**Conversación.**

.

.

Los tres hombres se sentaron en un banco, esperando a que sus respectivas parejas acabaran sus compras de ropa. Sabiendo que aquello iba para largo, decidieron sentarse a hablar y así matar el tiempo.

—¿Queréis algo de beber? —ofreció el chico de cabellos azules—voy a coger un refresco de la máquina de allí—señaló a la máquina expendedora de bebidas.

—Sorpréndenos.—dijeron los otros dos.

—¿En serio queréis confiar en mí?—preguntó el energético técnico con diversión.

—Bueno, esperamos que no nos envenenes.—respondió de igual forma la guadaña de la muerte.

Unos minutos después, las latas yacían en sus manos y el líquido gaseoso inundaba sus bocas.

Hablaban de cosas triviales, de recuerdos en conjunto y misiones pasadas, hasta que un tema interesante se coló de repente.

—¿Qué tal con Chrona?—preguntó el del tatuaje de la estrella.

—Bien, todo va simétricamente perfecto—contestó el shinigami con una sonrisa—excepto por su cabello asimétrico.—se deprimió un poco, logrando que en sus amigos rodara una gota de sudor por sus sienes.

"_Esperemos que no haga lo mismo con sus futuros hijos_" pensaron, compadeciéndose de su futura familia.

Saliendo de su pequeña depresión, el técnico se dispuso a preguntar también.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal con Tsubaki?

—Es tan cariñosa como siempre, lo malo es que desde que Laki nació, no tenemos tiempo para nuestros momentos íntimos.—suspiró con pesadez.

Los otros le dieron una mirada de apoyo.

—No te preocupes Black Star, dentro de unos meses sabré como te sientes y podremos superarlo juntos.—dijo el albino con la misma expresión que el mencionado.

—Es cierto—soltó de repente el de cabellos negros al acordarse—¿cuántos meses tiene ya Maka?

—Unos...seis meses, nacerá en mayo—contestó alegre el futuro padre—ya tengo ganas de dejar de cumplir todos sus antojos—tiraron el envase de sus refrescos a una papelera cercana al banco y prosiguieron su charla.

—¿Tan horribles son?—cuestionó Black Star.

—Sí, una vez me mandó a otra ciudad solo para comprarle unos dulces específicos a las cuatro de la madrugada.—suspiró al recordar las prisas y lo difícil que fue conseguirlos.

Sus amigos se compadecieron de él.

—Vaya, no me gustaría enfrentarme a una Maka furiosa estando embarazada.—susurró Kid.

—Lo peor es cuando me amenaza con darme Maka-Chops hasta quedarme inconsciente si no se lo llevo rápido.—el de ojos rubí tembló ante aquellos momentos en los que creía que moriría.

No pudieron evitar que una imagen de la mencionada con un aura asesina y una enciclopedia en la mano amenazándolos con sus terribles cambios de humor. Temblaron de miedo, acompañando a su amigo.

—¿Qué hacéis chicos?—preguntó una suave voz femenina, que los hizo saltar en su sitio.

Al girarse vieron a la persona de la que hablaban recientemente, la rubia sostenía cuatro bolsas cargadas de ropa acariciando orgullosamente a su futuro hijo. Su esposo al verla se levantó para cogerle las bolsas.

Seguidamente una morena que cargaba en brazos a una bebé de cabellos azules y una mujer de cabellos lilas se acercaron con sus compras para unirse a la conversación.

—Nada, solo conversábamos de nuestra feliz vida de ahora—contestaron ellos al unísono, no querían revelar sus quejas.

Las féminas dejaron pasar su extraño comportamiento y decidieron volver a casa al ver las avanzadas horas de la tarde.

Se despidieron y cada uno tomó una ruta diferente hacia sus respectivos hogares.

Soul miró a su esposa que le tomaba de la mano con una dulce sonrisa y después su mirada se posó en el abultado vientre de ésta, donde reposaba su hijo.

Aquella era la vida que había escogido, y no podía estar más feliz viviéndola con las personas que amaba.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí todo! Perdonen si tardo, pero estoy de vacaciones :3**

**Espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una sonrisa :D**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**Nos vemos, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	19. Estudiar

**¡Hey! Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo SoMa.**

**Lo siento por la tardanza, estuve una semana en la playa y volví el domingo, hoy me voy otra vez y no quería dejarlos sin capítulo, así que aquí lo tienen.**

**Gracias a las personas que dedican su tiempo a enviarme un review: Kazy Tailea (R: con que los niños no le salgan asimétricos, a Kid no le importará jajaja), **

**Miss, Wadaba-sama (R: me alegro de que te encuentres mejor y espero que no te hayas hecho adicta a los ibuprofenos de tantos que te habrás tomado jajaja),**

**ArchiEvansAlbarn (R: esta vez Soul no ha tenido suerte, Maka se hizo más violenta jajaja)**

**Giu (R: Muchas gracias, me haces muy feliz diciéndome que te gustan mis historias, y supongo que Soul se las apañaría bien cuando se lo dijesen a Spirit jajaja)**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**¡Ya pueden leer!**

* * *

.

.

.

**Estudiar.**

.

.

Miró con desesperación las hojas sobre su escritorio de madera y suspiró por quinta vez consecutiva.

Trataba de estudiar historia de Death City, pero era un caso perdido, no entendía absolutamente nada.

Tras otro nuevo bufido al intentar memorizar las primeras líneas sin mucho éxito, en su cabeza se formó una idea que quizá pudiera ayudarle en ese tema. O más bien, alguien.

Su compañera de apartamento, la estudiante sobresaliente de su clase, aparte de Ox.

Sin más preámbulos, se encaminó hacia la habitación de su querida técnico, justo enfrente de la suya.

Al pararse frente a la puerta dio dos pequeños golpes y tras unos segundos la dulce voz de su amiga le contestó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy estudiando para el examen de mañana—respondió con molestia ante el llamado.

Bueno, que su voz fuera dulce no significaba que su personalidad lo fuera en todo momento. En realidad, ella era propensa a regalarle unos "encantadores" Maka-Chops para reformarle el cráneo a golpes de enciclopedia cada vez que la enfadaba, que eso era la mayoría de veces que abría la boca con la chica cerca.

—Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme—contestó a su pregunta.

Ésta, se dirigió a la entrada y le abrió la puerta con curiosidad.

—Depende de que cosa me pidas.

—Bueno...¿Podrías ayudarme con el examen de historia? Por favor—suplicó el albino.

La adolescente de orbes esmeralda pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos y después aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

Tras adentrarse, se sentaron frente al escritorio con los apuntes y libros en el y se dispusieron a estudiar.

La técnico le explicó las primeras páginas, pero él en cambio estaba mirando los movimientos de sus finos labios y pensando que se sentiría al probarlos.

—¿Soul, me estás escuchando?—cuestionó la rubia al ver que los ojos color sangre expresaban que el chico se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Has dicho algo?—preguntó, cuando hubo salido de su trance.

Ella suspiró negando con la cabeza, debía haberlo supuesto, aquel cabeza dura era incompatible con los estudios y se distraía con cualquier cosa si algo no le interesaba.

De pronto se percató de la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros. ¿Desde cuándo su arma se había acercado tanto?

—¿Sabes?—susurró el albino—Me he estado preguntando algo recientemente...—sus caras se encontraban ya muy cerca.

—¿Qué es lo que...? —la joven no pudo formular su pregunta ya que la boca masculina selló la suya.

Soul mordió ligeramente el labio inferior contrario logrando paso a su cavidad bucal. Recorrió el interior con su lengua deleitándose del ligero sabor a menta.

Tras dar por finalizada su exploración, se separó de ella, que todavía seguía en su estado de shock con los ojos muy abiertos por sorpresa que sin embargo le había correspondido al beso incoscientemente.

Él se levantó de la silla y antes de salir se dirigió a su compañera.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Maka—dijo, logrando capturar su atención—pero se me ha ocurrido una mejor forma que puede ayudarme con el examen—en su rostro se hizo presente su característica sonrisa de chico _cool_.

Al entrar en su habitación se rió por la expresión desconcertante de su técnico, que seguramente todavía poseía.

Sin más dilación, se sentó de nuevo en su propio escritorio con las cosas que necesitaba en el. Estando todo listo, se dispuso a escribirse las primeras páginas de sus apuntes en sus brazos. Sería una larga noche.

No había logrado memorizar nada, pero había conseguido saber como eran los labios de la chica. "_Sabían mejor de lo que esperaba, tal vez vuelva a probarlos más adelante_" pensó con diversión.

Sí, esta no sería la única vez que tomaría por sorpresa a la pobre Maka que se encontraba perdida debatiendo con sus sentimientos por lo sucedido en aquella tarde de estudios.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí todo!**

**Me da pena que el próximo sea el último capítulo D:**

**Espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una sonrisa :D**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**Nos leemos en la próxima viñeta, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	20. ¿Cita? ¿Con quién?

**¡Hey! Ya estoy otra vez de vuelta tras unos días de retraso con otra viñeta SoMa.**

**Me da mucha pena acabar esta serie de drabbles/viñetas, pero algún día tenía que hacerlo.**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior: Kazy Tailea, Maka Blair Albarn y Giu. También las doy a los que me han dado reviews a lo largo del fic y me han seguido desde el inicio o se incorporaron después. Y también gracias a los que le dieron a seguir o la pusieron en favoritos, tenéis un alma muy caritativa.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Y ya pueden leer la viñeta más larga de esta serie.**

* * *

.

.

.

¿Cita?¿Con quién?

.

.

Cerró con fuerza la puerta de su apartamento y cuando llegó al salón golpeó uno de los cojines del sofá como si de un saco de boxeo se tratara.

Estaba furiosa. Mucho.

¿Por qué razón? Simple, un sujeto descerebrado de blancos cabellos. Esa era la cuestión por el que la técnico estaba que echaba humo.

Minutos atrás había estado hablando con sus amigas tranquilamente en el parque y de repente dicha persona surgió como nuevo tema de conversación.

o_o_o_o

—_Hey chicas, ¿habéis visto a la chica que sale con Soul?__—__preguntó la mayor de las Thompson._

—_¿Qué chica?__—__cuestionó la rubia con curiosidad. No sabía que su compañero estuviera saliendo con nadie._

—_Ayer cuando Patty y yo fuimos al centro comercial le vimos entrando en una cafetería con una chica, parecían bastante felices__—__dijo Liz._

—_Vaya...¿Y no sabías nada, Maka?__—__Tsubaki le preguntó extrañada, mirándola._

—_La verdad es que no, si no fuera por Liz no me habría enterado__—__contestó ella._

_Las demás empezaron a soltar diversas teorías sobre la supuesta nueva pareja del albino, sin embargo la joven de ojos jade se levantó de repente y dando la excusa de que tenía algo que hacer, se fue apresuradamente._

—_Pobrecita, debe ser duro para ella, es lo que tiene estar enamorada__—__susurró la compañera de Black Star._

_Las hermanas Thompson asintieron preocupadas por su amiga._

_La rubia corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hasta llegar a su casa. Necesitaba estar sola._

o_o_o_o

Tras golpear repetidas veces al pobre cojín entre sus manos, lo abrazó en busca de consuelo.

"_Ese tonto, se merece mil Maka-Chops por ni siquiera haberme contado que tenía pareja_" pensó con rabia. "_Duele_" se tocó el pecho, donde latía su corazón "_¿Por qué de entre todos los chicos, tuve que enamorarme de ese idiota?_" sonrió con tristeza, sabía que nadie podía elegir de quien se enamoraba, eso surgía sin más, como un capricho del destino.

El ruido de la puerta la alertó, sabía quien era y no le apetecía verle en estos momentos.

Justamente cuando se estaba levantando del sofá para irse a su habitación, él llegó a la sala paralizándola en su huida.

—¿Maka? Pensé que volverías más tarde de tu quedada con las chicas—al no obtener respuestas se preocupó—oye, ¿estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien—dijo con enfado, no se iba a molestar en mentirle, él sabría que estaría ocultándole algo.

—Oye, si estás enfadada no hace falta que lo pagues conmigo, no tengo la culpa—se defendió por el tono de voz de su amiga.

—Te equivocas, es precisamente tu culpa por el que esté así—rebatió ella.

—¿Yo? ¿Y que se supone que he hecho para que me eches la culpa de tu bipolaridad?—frunció el ceñó, empezaba a enfadarse.

La habitación se iba poniendo tensa.

—¡No decirme que sales con una víbora a escondidas!—tras decir eso, se dio cuenta de su confesión y se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar por la rabia del momento.

El chico se sorprendió, ¿salir con alguien a escondidas? No tenía ninguna novia oculta, ni había tenido ninguna cita. De repente se le ocurrió la quedada del día anterior, ¿se refería a ella? No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y su compañera le asesinó con la mirada al pensar que se estaba burlando de ella, cosa que le hizo sonreír burlonamente. Ya lo había entendido todo.

—¿Con qué estás celosa, eh?—su ego subió más ante el sonrojo femenino.

—¡N-no es verdad!—contradijo, en un intento de no ser descubierta, aunque ya no le servía de mucho.

El joven de ojos color sangre se acercó a ella arrinconándola entre el respaldo del sofá y su cuerpo.

—No mientas, sabes que sé cuando lo haces.

—Vale, lo admito—a estas alturas, a la rubia ya le quedaba poco orgullo.

Él no pudo evitar verla adorable, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Así que para rematar el momento, le dio un pequeño beso a su no tan amiga, dejándola con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

—La chica con la que salí ayer se llama Shaylene y es mi hermana pequeña, había venido a visitarme y le estaba enseñando la ciudad.—la técnico reaccionó al escuchar su voz.

—¿Tu hermana?

—Sí, y se quedará en Death City el fin de semana por que quiere conocer a mi compañera de equipo, a la que ve como mi novia.

Maka se sonrojó, la hermana de su arma los veía como pareja y no le parecía mala idea.

—¿Piensa que soy tu novia?

—Esta convencida, y yo también la apoyo—confesó, mostrando su sonrisa de chico _cool_.

—Yo también opino que haríamos buena pareja.

Los dos sonrieron tomándose de las manos y sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente para unir sus labios.

A dos centímetros del beso, llamaron a la puerta, obligándoles a separarse con pesar.

—Supongo que será Shaylene, querrá conocer a su futura cuñada para contárselo a Wess y a mis padres—dijo el Evans sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

Maka sonrió también, mientras se arreglaba un poco para conocer a la persona que los había unido sin quererlo por un malentendido.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí todo! Espero que os haya entretenido con mis viñetas.**

**Espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una sonrisa :D**

**¿Merezco reviews? :3**

**Puede ser que nos volvamos a leer en otra historia.**

**Ahora si, me despido, **

**Yuuki Ackerman.**


End file.
